David Firth
David John Firth (born ), is a English animator, writer, musician, actor, voice actor, filmmaker, video artist, and broadcaster best known for his work on Salad Fingers. As a cartoonist, Firth's work is largely distributed via the internet, most notably through the popular Adobe Flash animation website Newgrounds and his own personal websites. Several of his works in flash animation, along with multiple music videos and works of video art, have garnered large followings. Animations Notable animation sequences from Firth include Salad Fingers, as well as the comedic Burnt Face Man series. A number of Firth's works have been featured by the BBC in the UK, and the BBC has hired Firth on several occasions to work on television programmes and commercials. He also created a Flash animation series called Jerry Jackson in which a cartoon character claims to be a professional animator, even though the animation is intentionally poorly crafted. The character was based on Firth's perception of internet users who would leave hateful comments on his videos. Firth's work often contains a large amount of dark imagery and tends to explore topics of a disturbing or surreal nature, such as depression and mental illness. Firth has stated that it is not his intention to upset or offend. Some of his work may be described as dark humour, while much of it is simply experimental, using many different styles. In addition to several broadcasts of "Devvo" (in which he is occasionally the cameraman and also plays DJ "Shady Piez"), Firth has produced short films for "Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe", televised on BBC Four. Firth has produced several animations for the BBC Comedy web site, including his Musical Predictions 2009 and the Jerry Jackson series in 2009. In 2010 he created a new series for the BBC based around a character called Drillbithead. As of 2012, Firth has been working on his first animated feature film under working title "The Meadow Man". Firth directed the music video for the Flying Lotus song "Ready Err Not", which premiered on Adult Swim on Halloween night and directed the Flying Lotus song "Fire Is Coming" which is set to be released on Flying Lotus' '''(born October 7, 1983 35) new album '''Flamagra. Animations * Salad Fingers episodes 1-10 * SockLops * Video Dating Tape * TV episodes 1-4 * The World Within a Sock episodes 1-4 * Pulch: The Good Times * Ptikobj * Alan * Crooked Rot * Girl/Boy * Valentine's Day Special * Wires * Fat-Pie Episode 2 * I'd Like To Be * Hell * Travelling Mind * Hollowhead * Broken Camcorder Rebuilds Itself * Datach'i - Seconds In Silence * Salad Fingers episode 11 * The Child That Smelt Funny * The News Hasn't Happened Yet Episodes 1-3 * Sock Episodes 1-5 * Not Stanley Episodes 1-4 * Drillbithead Episodes 1-4 Character Quotes *"I like Rusty Spoons" - Salad Fingers *"What's happened to Liache?" - Spoilsbury Toast Boy *"Excuse me do the buildings still argue?" - Various Drillbithead Characters *"My buildings? Well you've come to the right person" - Drillbithead *"Want to forget that horrible ilness and move on?" - The Health Reminder Doctor *"I said no I don't want the Citrus Fruit! It makes my hair go funny!" - "Stanley" *"Crime is a s**t that needs wiping up" - Burnt Face Man *"You'll never be a real boy!" - Mirror Fingers *"I would like to buy a kiss from you, What do you charge?, I don't have much X2, seriously I don't have much, I haven't been paid yet, when I get paid I'll give you some more" - Unit C1845D *"I don't want the silver sausage it ain't on my radar" - Skinned Man No. 3 *"Right lads despite the obvious safety risk I'm going to light up this Sparkler" - Random Boy *"These Spines In Brine are so cheap I can afford to become some sort of Serial Arsonist *Reffering To High Petrol Prices" - Spines In Brine Man Live Action * The Incredible Mouth Band * Devvo (various episodes and music videos) * 4 * Crazy Drunk Rob (various episodes) * Clothbirds * A Smashing Time * Fire Is Coming Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers